The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector is located between a chip module and a circuit board, and is used for electrically connecting the chip module and the circuit board. The existing electrical connector mainly includes an insulating body and conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. The conductive terminals upward abut the chip module, and downward abut the circuit board, thereby achieving signal transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
Currently, electronic products tend to develop in the lighting and thinning direction, and the chip module needs to process more and more information, such that the number of conductive terminals thereof may generally be as many as thousands. Correspondingly, the insulating body needs to have large enough strength to allow all the conductive terminals to be assembled therein. Further, warping occurs easily in the forming process of the insulating body. When the insulating body is soldered to the circuit board by high-temperature heating, the strength of the insulating body is large, resulting in the insulating body under high temperature still maintaining the warping in the forming, which further results in that part of the conductive terminals in the insulating body cannot be in contact with the circuit board, causing a high risk of missing solder during soldering of the conductive terminals and the circuit board, and affecting normal electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the circuit board, such that the chip module cannot work normally.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.